


Half Moon Run

by Btusjehua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sadness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btusjehua/pseuds/Btusjehua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un couple, généralement on est deux.<br/>Sauf quand il y en a un qui ne semble plus supporter l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Moon Run

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est mon premier écrit, j'espère que vous l’apprécierez.  
> Je ne pense pas faire de suite, mais sait-on jamais.
> 
> Bonne lecture,  
> Btusjehua.

Je ne pensais pas que quitter quelqu'un qu'on aime était si dur. Peut-être parce que je quittais les gens sans réellement les apprécier. Ou alors en pensant ou sachant que j’allais les revoir sous peu. Pourtant en ce vendredi 8 août 2014, dans ce train arrivé en retard à la gare, je sentais que ma théorie va être mise à mal.  
Ce sentiment étrange qui vous prend à la gorge, comme si on vous le bourrait de papier, sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas. Ces larmes qu’on retient parce qu’on est en public et ses reproches qu’on garde alors qu’on aimerait juste dire à notre voisin que ses problèmes peuvent se régler autre part qu’ici et au téléphone en plus.

Et ça n’a pas raté. En arrivant chez moi, je n’ai pas senti de chaleur à l’intérieur. Pour autant, j’avais bien quitté cet appartement avec un être dedans. Quelqu’un que j’aime et apprécie. Mais à qui je ne semble plus suffire. Je ne la voyais plus depuis quelques mois. Seulement quelques indices dans notre appartement permettait de dire et affirmer qu’un autre être vivait avec moi. Sa brosse à dents électrique à côté de la mienne parce qu’il était trop flemmard pour se les brosser tout seul. Sa tasse à café ébréchée dans l’évier, chaque matin. Ses espadrilles bleues pas aussi bleues que ses yeux, sous la demi-lune dans l’entrée de l’appartement. Et l’odeur caractéristique de son corps mélangé à son parfum, sur l’oreiller.  
Ce parfum, que j’ai pourtant tant aimé, devenait jours après jours mon pire ennemi. Parce que ce n’était plus son parfum que je sentais lorsqu’il rentrait tard le soir et qu'il se glissait sous les draps, non. Après ses « réunions tardives » il avait une odeur nettement plus musquée et forte que celle qu’il portait habituellement.

Et j’ai compris.

Je n’ai pas eu le courage de m’en aller, en lui disant.  
Je ne voulais pas de ses excuses et explications.  
Alors j’ai fuit. J’ai fuit pour le laisser s’en aller. Parce que voir partir les gens c’est trop dur. Je n’y arrive pas. J’ai agit inconsciemment parce que sur le moment, je ne pensais pas qu’en rentrant, cet appartement serait vide et que seule ma présence la rendrait vivante.

Mais maintenant je suis seul, il m’a délaissé. Et je crois bien qu’il n’y a plus rien à faire.

 

* * *

 

 

Je ne pensais pas que voir la personne qui nous aime le plus au monde nous laisser une porte de sortie quand on étouffe et que l’on veut s’échapper était si dur. Je ne pensais pas non plus que passer cette porte sans se retourner était si difficile. Et partir alors que personne ne vous retient, encore plus. Parce que l’on réalise que l’on ne semble plus exister aux yeux de quelqu’un. Et ça fait mal.

Mais c’est de ma faute si je l’ai poussé à agir ainsi. Harry n’aime pas faire face aux problèmes. Il préfère argumenter, essayer de trouver un terrain d’entente et d’arriver à concilier deux entités. Mais il n’est pas bête. Il sait qu’entre deux personnes, si une se détourne de l’autre… Si je me détourne de lui… C’est que j’estime qu’il n’y a plus rien. Que tout est vide, fade, sans grand intérêt.

Pourtant quand il m’a annoncé qu’il partait voir sa famille pour la semaine et qu’il reviendrait sûrement en train de nuit, j’ai eu le sentiment qu’il m’abandonnait. Alors que je souhaitais ma liberté depuis quelques temps déjà.

Et ce soir en passant le pas de cette porte avec mes valises, ses valises que j’avais posé avec Harry dans ce qui était notre premier appartement à nous deux, il y a longtemps, j’ai eu le sentiment que quelque chose n’est pas à sa place.

 

  
Depuis que j’ai quitté cet appartement, ce sentiment me taraude. Toutefois j’ai tout fait pour tenter de m’en débarrasser. J’ai changé de ville, laissé la plus grande partie de souvenirs communs dans notre ancien « chez nous » , trouvé les bras de quelques amants d’un soir… Et pourtant. Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place. 

Mais en retournant chez lui, je suis certain de faire une grave erreur.   
Si je vais là-bas, je sens bien que je vais retomber.

Et ça, je ne le veux pas.


End file.
